A Birthday Too Late, A Holiday Not Celebrated
by Owaranaimono Aite
Summary: WOW! A pg-13 fic --() Welp, When the guys forget Ken's birthday, will they be able to make it up to him? And what's the emotional cost?


Well, this story is my answer to the Christmas Line Challenge for the ML Yaoi_Addicts_Hapyy_Home. ^_^  
  
Show: Weiss Kreuz  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Pairing: Yoji/Ken  
  
Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Unrequited Feelings, Vulgar-ish Language, and Sexual References  
  
Summary: When the guys forget Ken's birthday in the Christmas rush, what can they do to make it up to him?  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of off hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eyes shifting in disgust, Ken made a small noise of distaste and shoved another flower home into the vase that sat in front of him. Glancing around with seething anger, his eyes noticed that all the others had vacated from the shop. /Figures. They do almost nothing and then leave me to finish the million orders that we get right before Christmas. And then, they go and completely forget that today, December 23 is my birthday!!!/  
  
Snarling in anger, he shoved one last red rose into the vase, stabbing himself on a thorn he had missed. Sighing in frustration, he stuck his finger in his mouth and picked up the arrangement with the other hand. Stalking over to the walk in freezer, he placed the vase on the last open spot on the shelf and slammed the door shut. Walking towards the stairs, he flicked off the lights and vanished into his bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi sauntered down the stairs on Christmas Eve day, fuzzy Santa hat with bell jingling. Stepping into the shop, he quirked his head in confusion, noting that Ken wasn't downstairs, nor had begun to open up the shop at all. Suddenly, Omi felt a presence behind him and whirled to look.  
  
"Ran! Morning. I uh....... Ken hasn't gotten up to open shop yet. I was just gonna go get him up. Can you open for me please?", Omi spat out rapidly, hopping from foot to foot in nervousness and early morning energy.  
  
Ran did nothing but mutely nod and set about to working. Omi breathed out a sigh of relief and bounded back up the stairs, barely avoiding shoving Yoji down the stairs. Yoji turned to glare at him and shook his still damp honey hair in mild anger.  
  
Knocking softly on Ken's door, Omi didn't wait for answer before flouncing inside.  
  
"Ken-kun!!!!! Why aren't you up and working yet?? It's Christmas Eve! We have a lot of work to get done before we close.", Omi shouted at the still sleeping form in the bed.  
  
Ken made a muffled noise and drew himself out from the blankets into a semi sitting position. Rubbing his eyes quickly, he fought to focus on the red-hated menace bouncing up and down.  
  
"I'm not working today. I did all the other shit for you last night and I'm not going to get up after a mere 4 and a half hours of fucking sleep to play slave to you. Now kindly get out of my room!", Ken bellowed before rising up and literally shoving Omi out the door, slamming it and locking it.  
  
Omi faced the door, wonderment and awe grazing his face. Ken was the least likely of them to be such a grouch. He was the least likely to skip out on work too. But maybe he was right. They had left him alone in the early morning hours. With all the arrangements to be done. And their mess to clean up... Sighing in pitiful ness, Omi trudged back down the stairs, exuberance drained from his chat with Ken.  
  
"Where's Ken bishonen?", Yoji purred out jokingly, knowing full well what effect the use of the nick name had on Omi.  
  
Instead of getting swatted, Yoji only got a preoccupied look of disdain. Ran said nothing, not personally caring if Ken sicked out or not. The three of them would be able to do what they needed to do. They weren't taking any more orders, just delivering the ones ordered from the previous few days.  
  
Omi sat at the table and opened his mouth; '"I'm not working today. I did all the other shit for you last night and I'm not going to get up after a mere 4 and a half hours of fucking sleep to play slave to you. Now kindly get out of my room!"' I quote from our Ken."; Omi stated matter of factly.  
  
Yoji sat there, looking debased and Ran did a little mental agreement with Ken.  
  
"I wonder what's got him so agitated. Someone leave a lobster in his apron last night or something?", Yoji asked to the silent room.  
  
No one said anything or moved until Ran cleared his throat and handed Yoji and Omi each a stack of deliveries.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi ungracefully heaped himself onto the couch in the living room and flicked on the TV. 10 hours of driving around Tokyo and dropping off one set of flowers after another had taken its toll on the three of the boys. The very first channel that popped up was the late night news.  
  
"Good evening everyone out there. It's 11:56 on a beautifully crisp and snow less December 24, the day before one of the most celebrated holidays. And before we go to our weather report, I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, or what ever it is you celebrate during this holiday season.", a portly male with balding gray hair stated matter of factly before the scene changed to the weather.  
  
All of the boys just sat glaring at the screen before his words penetrated into Omi's dilapidated mess of a brain.  
  
"Oh my God!!!!!!!! I cannot *believe* we forgot!!!!!", he yelled, startling the entire group out of their reviere.  
  
"What did we forget Omi? To buy the cat a gift?", Yoji answered smugly before chucking in amusement.  
  
Omi whapped him upside the head and made a noise of distaste. "Ieeeeeeeee. No you idiot. We missed Ken-kun's birthday!!!!! It was yesterday!!! December 23!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yoji, Ran and Omi all looked at each other before groaning in hatred. How could they have forgotten? It did happen to be the day that Ken had asked to not have to work, but Ran had denied him, saying that they had too much to do.  
  
Omi shoved his hand into the middle of his forehead and whimpered. "Yoji-kun, you need to fix this. There's not much that Ran and I can do.", he whined piteously.  
  
"Why me?!?", Yoji spoke back crossly.  
  
"We all know, including you, that Ken has feelings for you. You can make it up to him somehow."; Ran spoke softly from his seat. "And you know you want to have him. Even if you don't love him, you want to fuck him, isn't that right, Yoji?", he continued.  
  
Yoji mutely nodded in agreement and Omi just looked back and forth, between Ran and Yoji. Sighing in frustration, Yoji stood up and made his was upstairs.  
  
Gingerly easing the door open, Yoji slunk inside the room and stalked to Ken's bedside. Lightly shaking the ex-soccer player awake, Yoji allowed himself to revel in the short, but pure moment of Ken's confusion.  
  
Leisurely lowering his lips to Ken's, Yoji grasped his face firmly with both hands. Pressing his lips aggressively, he let his tongue dance across the slight part in the middle, before sweeping inside and pulling out immediately.  
  
"I'm a birthday too late and a holiday right on time.", Yoji stated, swinging a glace at the digital clock that had just turned to midnight.  
  
And with that enigma of a statement, Yoji promptly vanished from the room in a blur. Ken just sat in the middle of his bed, running a gentle finger over the part in his lips before exploding into tears, the words that he had overheard Ran say and Yoji's quick departure had wrought onto his consciousness.  
  
'"Even if you don't love him, you want to fuck him, isn't that right, Yoji?"', rang in a constant chorus inside his head. "Merry Christmas to me......", he murmured before sinking under his blankets again, allowing himself to be lost to a dream world where he wasn't just used by his team mates for their needs. A place where every Christmas was a happy one and some one loved him for who he was, not what he did.  
  
*~*~*~*~* How was that? Depending on responses, I might write a sequel!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
